The Slap
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Short and stupid 'The Slap' Bade drabbles.
1. I love you too

**Short and stupid Bade texts and slap updates. **

* * *

(Jade west has logged onto the slap)

**Jade: I'm bored. I've destroyed every flower in the garden, I've terrified every kid in the neighbourhood and I've cut all of my dad's documents...He's gonna be pissed.**

**Beck: Hey Jade :)**

**Jade: Why are you on my slap page? I'm pretty sure wee broke up Oliver.**

**Beck: Free country. :p **

**Cat: Heeeeeeyyyy! What did I miss? O.m.g. My giraffe just said something interesting!**

**Jade: Maybe your 'giraffe' can give you some tips!**

**Andre: Hey people ;) what ya'll up to?**

**Jade: All of you off my slap page. NOW.**

**...**

**...**

**Tori: Hey Jade! :D**

**Jade: Oh, Well that lasted 4 seconds!**

**Beck: I'm back! **

**Jade: ****_Bloody hell..._**

**Robbie: What up ma peeps? How are you all on this fine Friday afternoon?**

**Jade: I will kick myself if this gets any worse. I'm wearing Combat boots.**

**Sinjin: Marry me Jade? Now that you and Beck are broken up...Will you go out with me?**

**Jade: Dude! Leave. Me. Alone.**

**Beck: Jade,.,,...we gotta talk.**

**Jade: No, Beck. We stopped talking the moment you walked out my door.**

**(Jade west has signed off)**

**Beck: Jade! Wait! I still love you!**

**Cat: Really!**

**Tori: I knew it!**

**Beck: Well...its too late now. :(**

**(Jade West has signed on)**

* * *

Well? Should I carry on?


	2. You better believe it

**Heeeyyy! :D**

**So, I just wanted to clear up that all of these are one shots. There won't be any proper full length multi chapter stories In this. K? Oh. And I wanted to tell you guys something that ypumight find interesting. My name is Xenophelia Jadelyn Halliwell. Scary right?**

* * *

**Tori: Hey everybody! Is anyone on?**

**Cat: Hey there Tori! :D**

**Tori: Cat. You're on? I didn't expect anyone to be. It's 11:00 pm!**

**Jade: No, Vega. Cat isn't on. She just taught herself to update her profile in her sleep! Did you get the sarcasm? No? I don't care.**

**Rex: Chill sugar. Daddy Rex is here. He'll give you some love.**

**Beck: I heard/read that Rex.**

**Jade: Somebody normal!**

**Tori: Excuse me?**

**Jade: Cat is basically a pet, Rex is a puppet and I. don't. Like. You.**

**Tori: That doesn't mean I'm not normal!**

**Jade: *Tori voice* Oh but That doesn't mean I'm not normal! Hey maybe if I whine enough Jade will change her mind! Coz I'm Sweet and Perfect Tori Vega and I always get what I want!**

**Tori: I don't talk like that!**

**Jade: Yeeeeaa-Whatever.**

**Beck: Are you done arguing**

**Cat: Yeh. Unicorn is getting scared!**

**Robbie: Hello everybody! **

**Jade: ****_My god..._**

**Sinjin: Hey dudes And dudettes! Jade? Are you there? I love you. :)**

**Jade: ****_I'm gonna puke._**

**Sikowitz: Hello young humans of Hollywood!**

**Jade:****_ Kill me now._**

**Burf: Hello pretty people. I'm eating a pepper that has been lying on my garden floor for 2 years.**

**Jade: Holy crap. I'm leaving.**

**Beck: Jade? Seriously babe don't leave just because of a few...weird people.**

**Tori: Jade?**

**Cat: Jadey?**

**Robbie: Jadelyn?**

**Andre: J star?**

**Beck: Babe?**

**Sinjin: My Bunny love?**

**Burf: Pretty, freaky lady?**

**Sinjin: DONKEY!**

**...**

**Tori: Ummm...Sikowitz? We were calling Jade. Not...donkey.**

**Sikowitz: Oh. Well I'm leaving The now. Wait my dear coconut!**

**Sinjin: Yeah I'm going too. It's not worth it if Jade's not here. :(**

**Burf: Goodbye.**

**Cat: Bye Everybody who hasn't left! My unicorn wants to eat something!**

**Andre: Catch y'all tomorrow.**

**Robbie: Bye. Rex is leaving too.**

**Tori: So...I guess it's just you and me Beck. **

**Jade: Nice try Vega. Beck is mine. Now go flirt with someone else's boyfriend And leave mine alone.**

**Tori: Jade?...Oh. Jade. Bye!**

**Beck: Just you and me babe. :)**

**Jade: Yeah. I guess**

**Beck: Say you love me.**

**Jade: No.**

**Beck: Why?**

**...**

**Beck: Babe? **

**...**

**Beck: Jade?**

**Beck: Jade talk now or I won't talk to you for the rest of the week.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jade: I love you. Now shut up and NEVER make me say that again!**

**Beck: I love you too Jade. Love you too.**

**Jade: I really do love you Beck.**

**Beck: I know darling, so do I. But I thought you said you weren't gonna stay that again?**

**Jade: No. I said don't make me say it again. I wanted to So I did.**

**Beck: That's my Jade.**

**Jade: And you better believe it.**

* * *

**Well? I personally don't think that this turned out so well. So I probably won't update it anymore. But if you seriously want me to then say so. If you really want me to carry on give it a 5/5 if you really don't then do a 1/5 and if your kinda in the middle choose either: 2/5 or 3/5 or 4/5. I hope this made it easier :)**


End file.
